


Interrogation Rooms Are Very Serious Places

by birdyx



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Basically the entire show in a nutshell, F/M, Fluff, Jane being dumb, Lisbon being amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdyx/pseuds/birdyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane made it his mission to goof off in interrogation rooms ever since what had happened in the last one he was in. post s6 finale. Jisbon fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation Rooms Are Very Serious Places

Interrogation rooms were obviously very serious places, but not much is serious to Patrick Jane.

After what happened in the last interrogation room he was in at the Isla Morada airport, he made it his duty to cause as much trouble in rooms like these as he could.

One Carter Springsteen looked good for the murder of an old professor he once had, and Teresa Lisbon was very close to getting a confession.

Until, of course, Jane showed up.

"Hey," he said, acting all nonchalant whilst barging into Lisbon's questioning.

Also because of what happened in the last interrogation room she was in, the brunette smiled at the sight of Jane. She then reluctantly regained focus and continued grilling her suspect.

This was unacceptable to Jane, so naturally he began playing with Lisbon's hair.

"This one's beautiful, isn't she?" he said to the suspect.

Springsteen looked both confused and annoyed as he ignored the comment.

Lisbon did the same as she continued talking, but was interrupted once again by Jane tickling her face with her own ponytail.

"Jane, quit it," she whispered, trying to look stern while holding back her laughter.

"She thinks she can resist me," Jane said, now proceeding to twirl her hair in his fingers.

She let herself laugh aloud, then said to Carter, "Give us one second, thanks." Although her job was important to her, she had recently decided that her happiness should be more of a priority.

And her happiness took the form of a silly, clever blond man.

She took his hand and led him out of the interrogation room. It was a late night so no one was in the main area, but tucked away in their offices.

Lisbon decided the best way to deal with Jane's behavior was to kiss him senseless. Jane melted into her as always and after a while, she pulled away.

Patrick Jane had been proven wrong. Sometimes the Teresa Lisbon could be unpredictable.

"Will you stop messing with my hair now? Please.." she whispered.

"Anything for you, Lisbon. You go get back to work."

He would let her go this time, but he knew his quest of interrogation chaos would never be over.


End file.
